


Electric Potential

by angusslasher



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, I promise, electrical muscle stimulation, if there is a sequel it will be better, vegeta knows a lot about anatomy, you already know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angusslasher/pseuds/angusslasher
Summary: Bulma's back is hurting after spending hours fixing the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta might know a way to help her.





	Electric Potential

Bulma groaned as she straightened up from beneath the Gravity Machine, stretching her back in an attempt to crack it. After three hours, she had finally replaced the circuit breaker he had broken. She glared at Vegeta, outlined in the setting sun, through squinted eyes.

“There, I fixed your damn Gravity Chamber! Now, next time you mess it up, just find me instead of trying to fix it!”

Vegeta crossed his arms and angrily looked away from the woman in front of him.

“Maybe if you had put your time into finding worthwhile materials, the fuses wouldn’t blow, and I wouldn’t have to do your job for you.”

“My _job_? Oh, no. Dealing with you is my every goddamn waking moment. I can’t even enjoy my nights anymore because of you. Now, get out of my way, I have to get back to the paperwork you dragged me away from.” she shouted, turning to walk away. However, she faltered in her first step, pain radiating up her spine. She grunted and her hand shot to her back, the source of her pain.

“Maybe that’s your problem,” Vegeta took a step towards her. “You spend too much time bent over that desk of yours. You need to spend it strengthening your weak, little body instead.” he said, his eyes raking down her body from behind.

“If it weren’t for me bending over that desk, you wouldn’t even have this machine to break. Maybe you should have a little more res-” she trailed off with a gasp, Vegeta’s finger having brushed lightly against her neck.

He slowly trailed his hand down, from the back of her neck, ghosting over her back to rest against her lower back, right between her hips. Bulma froze, not knowing why Vegeta, the violent alien she knew he was, was suddenly touching her so softly. Finding what he was looking for, Vegeta hummed softly, and pressed his finger more firmly into her spine. Emitting a faint light, Bulma felt his finger heating up against her skin, transferring the energy into the muscles of her back. She moaned at this new feeling in her body, her pain melting away under Vegeta’s hands.

All too soon, he pulled away, a smirk on his face.

“There, now maybe you can actually work on improving my bots, instead of focusing on your petty complaints.” he said before turning and opening the door to the Gravity Chamber.

“Wait!” Bulma called out. “How did you do that?”

Vegeta simply smirked once more at her, and closed the door to the chamber before starting it up again. Slightly annoyed, Bulma walked back towards the Capsule Compound. Yet, even with his lack of an answer, her mind raced at the potential of the technique her mysterious housemate has. She would definitely be exploring the reasons behind the tingling still present in her spine later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (read: one-shot). Well, first in a long time. I don't really have a plan for this, but if there's another one, you already know it's going to be better (I'm thinking more massage than EMS). Let me know if you've got any tips for my next fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
